honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Second Battle of Marsh
The Second Battle of Marsh was fought between forces of the Manticoran Alliance and the Republic of Haven Navy in the Marsh System. Expecting to find only system defense forces and Task Force 34, the Havenite forces were blindsided with the unexpected presence of the Protector's Own Squadron. (HH10) Prelude Order of Battle RMN Task Force 34 Commanded by Admiral Honor Harrington * TG 34.1 - commanded by Admiral Alistair McKeon ** 9th Battle Squadron, Rear Admiral George Astrides *** SD(P) [[HMS Troubadour (SD-P)|HMS Troubadour]] (TG flag), Captain Dame Sandra Conagher *** [[HMS Thunderer (Medusa class)|HMS Thunderer]] (BS flag), Captain Allen Djang *** [[HMS Hancock|HMS Hancock]], ''Trevor's Star'', ''Yeltsin's Star'', ''Barnett'' ** 12th Battle Squadron, Rear Admiral Alenka Overgaard *** SD [[HMS Horatius|HMS Horatius]] (BS flag), Captain Michael Bourdonnaye *** [[HMS Minerva|HMS Minerva]], ''Romulus'', ''Starcrest'', ''Highlander'' *** DN [[HMS Queen Caitrin|HMS Queen Caitrin]] ** 15th Battle Squadron, Rear Admiral Steven Laufer *** SD [[HMS King Michael|HMS King Michael]] (BS flag), Captain Leander Arswendo *** [[HMS Prince Charles|HMS Prince Charles]], ''Admiral D'Orville'', ''Yawata'', ''Winton'', ''Duke of New Madrid'' ** 29th Battle Squadron, Rear Admiral Ernestine Fuller *** SD [[HMS Prince Malachai|HMS Prince Malachai]] (BS flag), Captain Lewis Montana *** [[HMS Duke Winter Mount|HMS Duke Winter Mount]], ''Prince Royal'' *** DN [[HMS Queen Elizabeth II|HMS Queen Elizabeth II]], ''King Michael'', ''Grendelsbane'' ** 16th Battle Squadron, Rear Admiral Samuel Webster *** SD [[HMS Harrier|HMS Harrier]] (BS flag), Captain Samantha Howell *** [[HMS Conquest|HMS Conquest]], ''Nicator'', ''Kathryn Howard'', ''Challenger'' *** DN [[HMS Gauntlet (Dreadnought)|HMS Gauntlet]] ** 21st Battlecruiser Squadron, Rear Admiral Ilona Atwater *** [[HMS Nike (BC-562)|HMS Nike]] (BS flag), Captain Helen Haithcock *** [[HMS Repulse|HMS Repulse]], ''Retaliation'', ''Royalist'', ''Athena'', ''Atropos'' ** 42nd CL Squadron, Commodore Kimiyo Ishada *** [[HMS Loyalist|HMS Loyalist]] (CS flag), Commander Alice Belzoni ** 17th Destroyer Flotilla, Commodore James Cardogan *** [[HMS Countess of Carinthia|HMS Countess of Carinthia]] (Flot flag), Captain (D) Kenneth MacBee * TG 34.2 (carrier force) Rear Admiral Alice Truman ** 4th Carrier Squadron *** [[HMS Werewolf|HMS Werewolf]] (TF 34 flag), Captain Rafael Cardones *** [[HMS Cockatrice|HMS Cockatrice]] (TG flag), Captain Margaret Williams *** [[HMS Chimera|HMS Chimera]], ''Centaur'' ** 15th Battlecruiser Squadron, Rear Admiral Eloise Silvestri *** [[HMS Victorious|HMS Victorious]] (BS flag), Captain Albert Hodges *** [[HMS Vengeance|HMS Vengeance]], ''Valiant'', ''Warrior'', ''Relentless'' ** 17th Battlecruiser Squadron, Rear Admiral Janice Smithwell *** [[HMS Mars (battlecruiser)|HMS Mars]] (BS flag), Captain Samuel Gosanthian *** [[HMS Shiva|HMS Shiva]], ''Triumphant'', ''Glory'', ''Furious'' ** 7th Destroyer Flotilla, Commodore Alecto Matheson *** [[HMS Vindicator|HMS Vindicator]] (flag), Captain (D) Gregory Shimaya TF Sidemore Commanded by Rear Admiral Anson Hewitt * 7th Battle Squadron, Rear Admiral Thomas Gates ** SD [[HMS Revenge|HMS Revenge]] (TF flag), Captain Bruce Newman ** [[HMS Defender|HMS Defender]] (BS flag), Captain Dame Irene Houseman ** [[HMS Ibrahim|HMS Ibrahim]], ''Morning Star'', ''Excalibur'', ''Macedonian'' * 81st Battle Squadron, Rear Admiral Veronica Lawless ** DN [[HMS Prince Nicholas|HMS Prince Nicholas]] (BS flag), Captain Oliver O'Donovan ** [[HMS Princess Alicia|HMS Princess Alicia]], ''Scepter'', ''Matador'', ''Earl Sydon'', ''Baroness Bellisle'' * 7th Battlecruiser Squadron, Rear Admiral Sir Sogo Fletcher ** [[HMS Dresden|HMS Dresden]] (BS flag), Captain Victor Hodgkins ** [[HMS Hecate|HMS Hecate]], ''Ishtar'', ''Viper'', ''Venom'', ''Truculent'' * 12th Battlecruiser Squadron, Rear Admiral Erica Younts ** [[HMS Implacable|HMS Implacable]] (BS flag), Captain Isabella Matthews ** [[HMS Intolerant|HMS Intolerant]], ''Invincible'', ''Champion'', ''Achilles'', ''Hector'' GSN (Protector's Own) Commanded by Admiral Alfredo Yu * 1st Battle Squadron, Rear Admiral Warner Caslet ** SD(P) [[GNS Honor Harrington|GNS Honor Harrington]] (TF flag, Captain Susan Phillips) ** [[GNS George Hanson|GNS George Hanson]], (BS flag, Captain Solomon Hanshaw) ** [[GNS Hector Ferelli|GNS Hector Ferelli]], ''Abraham Honeywell'', ''Isaac Santorini'', ''Barbara Bancroft'' * 2nd Battle Squadron, Rear Admiral Mark Brentworth ** SD(P) [[GNS Andrew Massengil|GNS Andrew Massengil]] (BS flag, Captain Frederick Bagwell) ** [[GNS Jason Meuller|GNS Jason Mueller]], ''Howell MacLenmore'', ''Jasper Johansen'', ''Mason Luttrell'', ''Seneca Gilmore'' * 1st Carrier Squadron, Rear Admiral Harriet Benson-Dessouix ** [[GNS Covington (CLAC)|GNS Covington]] (CS flag, Captain Margla Connerly) ** [[GNS Austin Grayson (CLAC)|GNS Austin Grayson]], ''Judah'', ''Glory'', ''Saul'', ''David'' * 1st Battlecruiser Squadron, Rear Admiral Cynthia Gonsalves ** BC(P) [[GNS Raoul Courvosier|GNS Raoul Courvosier]] (BS flag, Captain Allison Denton) ** [[GNS Bernard Yanakov|GNS Bernard Yanakov]], ''Janice Yountz'', ''Alice Manwairing'', ''Michael Riann'', ''Randolph Candless'' RHN Course of Battle Losses Aftermath References External Links * David Weber's comments on the battle in the Infodump Marsh, Second Battle of Marsh, Second Battle of Marsh, Second Battle of Marsh, Second Battle of